Field
The described technology generally relates to an organic light-emitting diode display.
Description of the Related Technology
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) includes an organic layer between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. Positive holes from the anode electrode can be combined with electrons from the cathode electrode in the organic layer to emit light. OLED technologies have a variety of favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angles, rapid response speeds, relatively thin profiles, and low power consumption.